


Tightening the Hold

by wildestranger



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-05
Updated: 2010-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:52:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildestranger/pseuds/wildestranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus has a tie. Sirius decides to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tightening the Hold

A moment of silence. Remus kept sliding his fingers along the tie, stroking the smooth silk, smiling. Sirius' answering smile was not pleasant.

"That's a rather impertinent question, Sirius."

"Is it? Why don't you tell me the answer anyway, Remus. Mates shouldn't keep secrets from each other, you know. It's unfriendly."

And there it was again, the look that made Remus grind his teeth together in Transfiguration class and grind his hips into the mattress at night. The tilt of the head, the raised eyebrow that should have been ridiculously melodramatic but wasn't, the curve of the mouth that made any words sound insolent and scandalising. Remus wanted to bite it off. Hard.

"I got the tie from your brother, Sirius."

Smooth sibilant words and a casual tone. Remus knew just how to get under Sirius' skin. As if the words themselves weren't enough.

Sirius' lips moved as if to frown. Remus continued with a steady smile, the kind that usually prodded Sirius into throwing pancakes at him or pushing him into the lake. It wouldn't be pancakes this time, though.

"After I finished fucking him in the Slytherin dungeons."

For once Sirius' face was perfectly still, and Remus had time to observe the infuriating perfection of his eyebrows before Sirius roared and tackled him to the floor.

"You fucking bastard! You are not fucking my brother! You are not!"

Then Sirius' knuckles were on Remus' stomach and his teeth were on Remus' jaw, biting with sharp edges and bringing blood to the surface. Sirius was still spitting filth and venom at him even as his fists were trying to find new ways to connect to Remus' flesh, tearing and bruising and clutching and making Remus seek out any piece of skin that he could find and twist it in response. His cheeks were tight and red and he could almost feel bruises forming under Sirius' fingers.

"…you are fucking not, I'll kill you if you are, I'll kill you, you can't do that, you can't…"

Remus grabbed hold of Sirius' arms and pushed his knee up fast, perilously close to Sirius' groin.

"And if I am, do you think if you have any right to complain? After what you did?"

Sirius stopped flailing and Remus could feel him shudder under his hands.

"You can't…. it's not the same! I've told you I'm sorry! What else can I do? And if Reg is fucking you it's only to get back at me, you know that!"

"And do you think, Sirius, that I'm not?"

Sirius opened and closed his mouth a few times. His hands dropped to his sides and he fell back, fell down on the floor and crumpled. Remus was breathing in rough gulps, but he could hear Sirius' silence, the way he stopped breathing and folded in on himself with the least possible noise. Sirius bowed his head, and turned away.

Yet as Remus watched, still in wonder, the deflation turned into languidness and the tension into alertness. Sirius was staring at Remus with his eyes open and casually calm, showing the wicked corners of his teeth. And a grin. He flexed his hips slightly, moved closer and with a sudden movement straddled Remus. And reached out to pick something from the floor.

The green tie.

Sirius wrapped the tip around his hand a few times and his smile was green and subtle, deceptively generous, with a lushness that cost more than it gave.

"You like ties, Remus, don't you. Did you use this to tie my brother up, till he begged and pouted and came? Did you spank him with it, Remus? Do tell."

Remus wetted his lips and watched Sirius' fingers stroke the silk. The colour looked different between Sirius' fingers, somehow darker and more tantalising. Sirius hands' looked different, constantly moving, flickering along the soft material, creating something decadent from it.

"Did he wear it on his neck when you fucked him? Did you hold on to it when you came? What did you do with the tie? It must have been something special. Since you decided to keep it."

Sirius was holding the tie in his hands, tightly wrapped up in each wrist. He was no longer smiling. Remus felt his breath hitch as Sirius leaned over, and placed the tie across his windpipe.

"Is that what you did, Remus?"

Remus' hands fell away and Sirius grinned with his teeth.

"Good boy."

Then his arms were yanked up and pressed together, swiftly tied to the bedpost on Sirius' bed. The angle of his hands was awkward and the tie was painfully tight on his wrists, the sharp edges of the silk cutting into his skin.

Sirius' face was close, too close, and Remus pulled at his bindings.

"It hurts, doesn't it? You should know better than to play with the Blacks, Remus. We are Dark Creatures."

Then Sirius was moving sinuously down Remus' body, his fingers swiftly tearing at the buttons of Remus' shirt. Sirius' tongue came to wet his lips and Remus could barely lick his own in response. Sirius grinned, and pulled back.

Remus' shirt had been left open, hanging by his arms, making him more vulnerable than nudity would have been. Sirius brought his hands to Remus' trousers, then stopped. Kept his hands there.

"Shall I fuck you like my brother did, Remus? I'm better than he is. I know that I am. And surely one Black is as good as another."

That's what did it, that's what snapped Remus out of his haze. He refused to give in to insidious words drawling out of Sirius' mouth.

"Really? I find that hard to believe. Your brother was most…obedient."

But Sirius didn't explode, didn't rage, but instead smiled in a way that suggested that just because the bait had not been snapped didn't mean it wouldn't be used against Remus in the future. Remus shuddered.

"You like obedience, then, Remus? Is it a Prefect thing? Did you take House points if he moaned too loud? If he didn't moan loud enough?"

And then Sirius' face was too close again and Remus shouldn't lick his lips but he did, and Sirius saw and smiled. And he pulled down Remus' trousers, left them crunched up by his knees, awkward and displaying with humiliating clarity just how hard Remus was.

"And don't worry, little Prefect. You will be obedient."

Now, Remus reflected, would be a good time to think about why this really wasn't supposed to happen. Sirius had stood up, was opening his shirt with casual fingers, his eyes hard on Remus. He dropped his shirt to the floor, dropped his trousers and left them on an untidy pile, just the way Remus hated them. Remus opened his mouth to complain, and then stopped.

Sirius was not wearing any underwear.

Remus had admitted to himself, if not to anyone else, how much he enjoyed sneaking glances at Sirius in the showers. And he had certainly see Sirius naked before, had in fact made a point of seeing him as often as he could get away with. But this was different.

Sirius was gorgeous and hard, and there were veins on his cock that just were begging for Remus' tongue. The skin would be soft, and moist from precome, and how Sirius would moan when Remus licked him…

"Hmm. How to do this? Shall I take your trousers off and bend you over the desk? Shall I spread you open on the bed? Or shall I just fuck you against the wall?"

Sirius was tilting his head, patting his lip with his finger and Remus realised the pose was in imitation of him at his most proper.

"Actually, I think the floor shall do."

Sirius' voice was rough and low and Remus shivered at the thought, then let out a shaky breath as Sirius kneeled down in front of him, his cock bopping as he moved, and pulled Remus' hips closer.

"Accio lube."

A packet flew from Sirius' bedside table and Remus had not time to blush at how ready he was before cold wet fingers were probing at his entrance and Sirius' teeth were glinting from only inches away. He couldn't move his hands and his feet were still caught in his trousers, jerking uselessly as Remus wriggled, desperate to do something else than just shiver and wait for Sirius to touch him.

"You want this, don't you, Moony? You like it when I'm bad. Bet you love being tied up, good little Moony would never want this but you do, don't you? Dirty Moony. Doing dirty things with my brother. You should know better than to do dirty things with anybody but me. You know I'll always find out."

The words were whispered hot against his lips, not quite vicious but somehow threatening as well as exhilarating. Remus squirmed again.

And then Sirius pushed one long finger into him and Remus stopped breathing.

It was strange, not unpleasant but almost, the idea of Sirius inside him turning from groan-inducing fantasy to an invasive yet thrilling sensation with one curl of a finger. Then Sirius moved his hand and Remus' gasp was swallowed by hungry lips, and he was lost, all thoughts of dignity forgotten inside Sirius' mouth.

There was too much pent-up need for him to keep from moaning and shuddering, and Sirius' hands were too gentle, stretching him too slowly when he wanted it hard and fast. Remus tugged Sirius' lower lip between his teeth and bit down hard, pulling a groan into his mouth as Sirius continued to lick his lips, teasing.

"Fuck, Sirius, you…"

Sirius was fucking him with his fingers, leisurely movements leaving Remus panting and twitching, his cock jerking desperately against his stomach.

"You want something, Moony? What do you want?"

Sirius's words were hissed against Remus' lips, and there was a tantalising red tongue just out of his reach. Remus pulled at his bindings.

"No, you're not getting free. Not until you speak."

Sirius leaned over and licked the skin behind Remus' ear.

"Tell me."

"Oh god, Sirius."

"Yes?"

Remus bit down a whimper. Sirius stayed in place, his breath warm against Remus face, his eyes too close, too knowing, too intimate.

"Fuck me, please, Sirius, please.."

A pleased huff and then Sirius' tongue swirled against his cheek and into his mouth, his whole body rubbing against Remus as he stroked and explored, with teeth and lips and hands. Sirius' fingers were twisting inside him and Remus sobbed, frantic now for more, for anything, for Sirius.

Then suddenly there was a rush of cold air as Sirius removed his hands, left him wet and aching with a whine on his lips. And then bruising fingers at his hips, tilting him upwards, his trousers still caught by his knees and a hard cock nudging against his hole.

"This is what happens to boys who play with their ties."

One burning thrust and Sirius was inside him, was fucking him, whispering filthy things in his ear, biting Remus' lips as he moaned and shivered. It was too much, too hard and too big and too _good_, and Sirius' hand was moving on to his cock, stroking him with lazy fingers until every breath was a drawn out gasp and Remus was begging without shame.

His body was stretched between his tied hands and locked feet, Sirius turning and moving him as he pleased, lifting him and pulling him closer, spreading his thighs as far as they would go in the constrains of his jeans and fucking him. Remus was twitching uncontrollably now, his mouth opening only to gulp down precious air and frantically seeking any contact. But Sirius was moaning into his mouth, pounding into him with bruising force and as Sirius began to shudder, Remus bit down on his lip and came hard.

He opened his eyes to see Sirius, still too close and touching Remus. Sirius wasn't smiling and there was a strange look, naked but not vulnerable, on his face.

"I made you come, Moony."

Remus could feel his mouth curving into a smile, and watched Sirius' eyes take on that expression of fiendish delight that annoyed him so. Something would have to be done.

"It was the tie, really."


End file.
